He's not just a thief, he's an ear to listen
by sasuhina gal
Summary: Just oneshots of Jay and Evie in a sibling relationship or romantic relationship. It'll include other characters too, don't worry. More than enough Jay to go around
1. Chapter 1

**So I literally just finished Isle of the Lost and a few days ago I watched Descendants, so I'm good to write fanfictions for this. Was really glad that I wasn't the only one who thought about writing fanfiction for this. So when I was reading Isle of the Lost, I saw that there was a relationship between Jay and Evie. Whether it be romantic or brother and sister, I thought I'd do a set of oneshots of Jay and his interactions with the other characters. This first one is his thoughts before he gives Evie back her poison apple necklace. Enjoy!**

After his father called him a disappointment, Jay got out of the shop fast. It didn't help that Iago was cawing 'Disappointment' after him. He gritted his teeth in anger. His father had no idea what he went through at the Forbidden Fortress. Had the gold in the Cave of Wonders not been fool's gold, his father would have been singing a different tune. Storming into an ally way, he used the turned over trashcans to climb to the rooftops. He continued on his walk, still fuming. He stuffed his hands in his pockets when he came to a stop. He pulled out Evie's Poison Apple necklace.

He forgot he even had it. His father never took it off him after the party at Hell Hall. He still remembered how easy it was to get, while Mal had Evie's attention, Jay's hand moved from her cape to her neck and it was in his pocket by the time Evie was shoved into Cruella's fur coat closet. He couldn't believe he was admitting it now, but he felt bad for taking it.

It could have been the fact that Evie immediately took his hand when he suggested it or him feeling bad when she called herself not pretty or him wanting to congratulate her when she got over her fear of the mirror and saved them from a wrinkly death. It could even be him just glad she didn't fall under Maleficent's curse. His heart did stop when the curse was revealed to them and Evie had been so close to holding it.

Jay sighed as he lowered the necklace from his face. It didn't matter what it was. All he knew was now that he remembered it; he had to give it back to Evie. As he headed to the edge of the roof, he decided to gather the others. He had a feeling that they were suffering from their parents.

Finding Carlos had been easy. He was running out of the house, with his mother's screams following after him. They found Evie in the market and convinced her to come get Mal with them. Soon all four of them were heading to the market to cause mischief and get Evie her new scarf.

Seeing the smile that graced Evie's face was worth the teasing he got from Mal. At least he knew that in their eyes, he wasn't a disappointment.

 **I rewrote the ending so many times. I hope you guys like this cause I really want to explore the Jay/Evie relationship, be it romantic or siblingly. Give me prompts, I'd love them. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys! I can't believe so many of you liked this! Thank you for the prompts, the reviews, the follows and favs. I honestly thought this wasn't going to do so well but you guys proved me wrong. So I'm doing hypotheticalllly's prompt. PureFaerie, don't worry, your prompt is coming up straight after this one, especially after I rewatched the movie and saw a certain someone's hand on someone's knee when the driver put the divider up. Fangirling slightly over here, sorry. Anyway, I really thought about how to do this but I think you guys will like it, enjoy!**

When Maleficent came with her henchmen to tell them they were headed to Auradon Prep, Jay went to lead the group in getting the hell out of there only to crash into the only human henchmen Maleficent had. While Mal argued with her mother, the words that had been said only a little while ago finally hit Jay. Auradon Prep, school for the daughters and sons of the good guys of every fairy tale.

"I'm not going to a school filled to the brim with prissy pink princess!" Mal argued

"And perfect princes." That. _That's_ why he blocked everything else out, while his body worked on auto-piolet. The others didn't know this but he and Evie had been going out ever since he gave her back her poison apple necklace. While Mal dragged Carlos to get the muck they called coffee, Jay tried to smoothly ask Evie if she ever wanted to hang only to act like a nervous wreck. Evie didn't mind though, according to her, she thought it was cute and said yes. Two days after, they were hooked.

Jay felt his body pull things out of his vest. His dad, right. He finally started paying attention as he pulled out a lamp and handed it to his father who dropped everything.

"A lamp!" Jay looked embarrassed as his father started having a mini panic attack trying to get a genie to come out. Jay rolled his eyes at Evie, who just smiled in return.

"Dad, I already tried." Jafar let out an annoyed air as he threw the lamp back to his son.

"Evie's not going anywhere till we get rid of this unibrow." The Evil Queen said, causing her daughter to gasp

Jay hated that. He hated when Evie's mother kept saying things like that to bring down her confidence. Evie was the most beautiful girl he knew. There was a reason she was considered the fairest of them all on the Isle of the Lost. Which is why he knew his decisions was going to be one of the hardest things he'd ever have to do.

"Ow!" Evie gasp as her mother pulled out an eyebrow hair

"Pain is beauty." Her mother said, causing Evie to shoot her a large smile. However she let out a squeak as she was lifted from her chair by her arm and dragged out of the room

"Where are you going?" Maleficent asked, obviously annoyed

"Evie helped me hide a stash earlier, be right back!" Jay called over his shoulder as he led them out of the Bargain Castle. When they were back on the streets, Jay quickly took them to their alleyway, an alleyway that people rarely went to. It was where they would meet up for dates, or where they'd go to rant about their parents or just to get away from everything else.

"Jay, Jay. Jay, slow down! What's going on? Why did you tell Mal's mom I helped you hide a stash?"

Jay turned to face the blue haired girl and took her gloved hands in his, "Eve…" Jay didn't know how he was going to do this. He didn't want to but, he wanted what was best for Evie, even if he was gonna hate it.

Evie started to look concerned from the look on her boyfriend's face, "Jay, what's wrong? I don't think it was dad, so why are you so upset?"

"Evie, in probably less than an hour, we'll be on our way to Auradon Prep, where they have perfect princes-"

"Jay," Evie interrupted, "you know I only said that to keep up the act. Despite what Mommy says, I have my prince. You." Jay couldn't help but smile at the genuine smile of his princess's face. He loved seeing her happy, even in a dark and dreary place like the Isle.

' _Which is why this is going to be so much harder than I want it to be.'_

"I know, Eve. It's just, I wasn't really paying attention but I know your mom had to of mentioned you finding a prince, someone who can be your true prince."

The young princess started to lose her smile, "Jay, what are saying?"

Jay let out a large sigh and looked away before looking at Evie straight in the eyes, "I really, really don't want to do this but Eve, I think we need to break up."

Silence seemed to fill the whole alleyway. Jay took one look at the shocked and crushed look at his girl- ex-girlfriend's face before turning his gaze away

"W-what? Why?"

"Eve, look. Our parents would never approve of us and when we take over Auradon, your mother's expecting to spare one prince. For all I know, there could be a prince out there who you might really like. I don't want to be holding you back from that."

"That's the only reason you're breaking up with me?" Evie asked. Her mind was still reeling from what she just been told. "It's not because you got bored of me or I'm holding you back?"

"What? Evie, no." Jay took the girl's face into his hands, "I'm not breaking up with you cause I want to. I'm doing it because you deserve your prince, a real one. Just know that this is one of the hardest decisions of my life, which is saying a lot. Please, don't be sad because then I'm going to feel even worse and want to take you back when I really shouldn't."

Evie looked away. She could see the point that Jay was trying to make but it didn't mean she was happy about it. Her mother would kill her if she found out that Evie refused a prince for Jay. She placed her hands on Jay's and looked at him, "I'm not happy about this but, I understand. Just, don't think this will be easy for me."

Resting his forehead against hers he said, "It's not going to be easy for me either, trust me."

* * *

Almost two weeks later, Jay sat in the cafeteria for breakfast. It had been two days since Mal and Ben went on their first date and three since the Tourney match. While people were surprised about how well he worked with the team, they were still weary to approach them. That was fine with him. He wanted to be alone after the last few days. He wasn't joking when he told Evie that being away from her was gonna be hard. He saw Chad and Evie heading under the bleachers under class on their first day of class and it took everything in him not to stomp over there and drag Evie away.

' _You asked for this when you and Evie broke up. You did it so she could find her prince. Stop getting so upset over it.'_

He let out a sigh and pushed his lose hair back before looking up to see Mal sitting across from him, staring him down.

"When'd you get here?" he asked stabbing at his eggs

"While you were still in the midst of your angst." He shot her a glare before picking up his coffee mug. He was taking a sip when Mal asked, in a casual-but-not-really tone, "So, why'd you and Evie break up?"

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He almost spit out his coffee on his purple haired friend but now that she could use magic, he had a feeling he'd get cursed an inch of his life so he tried swallowing. It all didn't go down the right way and Mal stared at him, unimpressed, as he launched into a coughing fit.

"W-what are you –cough- t-talking about?" he wheezed, finally clearing his throat of the coffee. He ignored the stares he was getting to look at the sly smirk on Mal's face

"Oh please. Did you really think you could fool me? That time you gave her back her necklace, when me and Carlos came back, the two of you were way too happy. I may of followed E to her first date with you."

Jay looked at her in utter disbelief. There was no way she followed them without him noticing. He had fast reflexes for a reason.

"Well, not the whole thing. Just the two of you passing my house holding hands. After watching you two for a while after that it was obvious to see you two were in love. And then, the day we left for Auradon, you took Evie out for a while and I could see the sombre looks on your faces when you came back. What happened?"

Jay should have known Mal would have figured it out. He was hoping she'd be too concerned about her current love life to bother him about his non-existent one.

"I broke up with her so she could find her prince. This was the only chance she was going to get and I didn't want her to regret not doing it later. Of course my misery is only for her happiness." He said, seeing Evie come into the cafeteria. She was talking to Doug.

He was glad that he didn't Doug as a threat. He could tell that Evie only saw him as someone outside of her friends who appreciated her for who she was. The same couldn't be said for Chad however. He took great pleasure in slamming him to the ground during the Tourney try-outs.

' _That's what he gets for trying to take advantage of Evie. Doesn't he know how sensitive she is?'_

Of course he didn't. Jay groaned as he tried to take his mind off Evie. This was much harder than he thought.

"Good morning. Mal you left earlier than I did." Evie said as she placed her tray next to Jay, a habit she had been trying to break with no success.

"Yeah, Ben wanted to see me before he had to go talk to the council this morning. Something about the items being sent the Isle."

"Oh, do you think it might be about what we told him during our first dinner here?" Evie asked

Due to little amount of food they got on the Isle, the 4 had been wary about taking a lot but after Ben told them they were allowed to have as much as they want, they went a little haywire. But that was a story for another day.

Lonnie came running over to the table, Audrey in tow. All the occupants of the table glared as they saw the daughter of Sleeping Beauty approach them. From the looks of it, she didn't want to be there either.

"Hey guys! Where's Carlos?" Lonnie asked

"He said he'd walk Dude before getting breakfast. He's probably playing with him and forgot about breakfast." Evie said, taking a bite out of her muffin.

"Oh, well if I don't see him before breakfast ends make sure and tell him this. We've finally organized the party for winning the Tourney Cup. Everyone's invited and the Team is going to be the stars of course. Jay, just so you know, a lot of the girls who helped organized the party really wanted to get a photo with you." Jay rolled his eyes. He may be a bit of a flirt, but most of the girls here were nothing but pretty faces. He immediately stopped the thought, knowing it was going to lead to Evie.

"We'll be there. When is it?" Evie answered

"Tonight. I'm sorry its last minute."

"That's fine. I'll get everyone ready by then." Evie said, already thinking of the different outfits each person could wear.

Mal rolled her eyes, "we'll see you then. We'll make sure and tell Carlos."

"Great, we'll see you then. It's going to be in our dorms common room. It's on the ground floor, the huge doors across from the front door. Bye." Lonnie said before nudging Audrey

"Yeah, see you there." The girl said uninterested before walking off.

"Ugg, I'd like to spell practise to that girl." Mal said glaring at Audrey's retreating back

"Get in line," Evie said as she picked out pieces of cantaloupe from her fruit salad and put them on Jay's plate, where they were immediately eaten. Mal couldn't help but smirk at the couple like scene in front of her. They might not be together but their bodies obviously still wanted them to be.

' _Hmmm, I have an idea. I didn't get a chance to do some proper matchmaking with these two before, might as well get it in now.'_

* * *

Jay waited for Carlos to finish dressing Dude in a vest that matched his outfit. The vest matched Carlos's outfit of black and white shorts, white button up with a red tie, black blazer and red shoes. Carlos struck a pose of Jay, "think Evie will approve?"

"Yeah, but I think she'll hate it even more if we're late. Come on." Jay said opening the door and leading them out.

"I think Evie might make you change your jacket." Jay was wearing a long sleeve white shirt under a black leather jacket and black jeans tucked into his combat boots. His hair was pulled into a bun, similar to how he had it during Tourney try-outs.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Jay asked as they headed to the girls' room.

As they reached the door and the thief knocked, Carlos said, "look I know Evie and she's going to say you're wearing to much black, even for a villain."

Evie loved to dress up her friends, especially Jay because one pout and he let her do whatever she wanted to him

The door opened to reveal Mal wearing black leggings and her black ankle boots, purple tank top and a black leather jacket with a mix of blue and green on it.

"Hey, we're almost ready. E's just finishing something. You know she's gonna make you change your jacket right?" Mal said, directing her last statement to Jay.

While Carlos was distracted by Evie calling him over, Jay whispered to Mal, "Why do you make it sound like we're still going out?"

"Because, as much as the two of you are trying to fight getting back together, your minds can't help it. Admit it Jay, you want Evie back."

"Of course I do! But I can't stop her from finding a prince. It's all she's dreamed and talked about. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I tried to stop her from that?"

Mal had half a mind to say the he was Evie's prince but decided not to.

' _I'll just get them to admit it tonight.'_ Mal thought as Evie walked over to them. She was wearing a white short sleeve button up shirt, a blue mini skirt, a blue leather jacket lined in gold with a popped collar and a cape attachment and black wedge boots. She held a dark red leather jacket in her hand that Jay's snake icon on the back

"Here, you're wearing too much black." Evie said, not noticing the 'I told you so' looks her other friends were sending Jay. As he pulled the new jacket on, he followed Mal and the others down stairs where to doors to the common room where open. Music poured out and people hung around the door. Lonnie and Ben were waiting for the Rotten 4 by the door.

"Hey guys. Looking great as always. Carlos, Jay, they wanted to get a team picture inside with the trophy." Ben said pointing inside, after kissing Mal on the cheek

"You guys go ahead; E and I will prince hunt." Mal said, enjoying the glare Jay sent over his shoulder.

The common room was large, almost the size of two dorm rooms put together. Large bay windows let in moonlight, making the fireplace on one side look inviting, especially with the armchairs and couches surrounding it. Tall circular tables where spread throughout the rest of the space, still leaving enough space to dance. On the other side of the room, where bookshelves stood between the bay windows, table with food and drink sat.

Mal watched Evie watch Jay get his picture taken with the team. She rolled her eyes at the obvious pinning.

' _How much longer are these two gonna drag this out? You'd think they broke up 2 years ago, not 2 weeks. I don't know how much longer I can put up with this. Ruling the world is going to be utter torture if these two don't get back together.'_

"Hey, E, can you grab me something to drink?" Mal asked

"Uh sure. Be right back." Evie didn't notice Jay's eyes on her as she went to the refreshment table. Evie poured punch into a cup when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see a dark skinned teen about her age. He had curly black hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a green shirt, black jeans and blazer. He bowed dramatically and took Evie's free hand

"A pleasure to meet you Princess Evie. I am Navi, Prince of Maldonia." He kissed her hand, not noticing the furious glare Jay was giving him

To showcase their team work, their couch made the team put their hand on someone's shoulder. The only person close enough was Prince Chad, so he got the job of feeling Jay's tightening grip as he looked at Evie and Navi.

"Ow, hey! Easy! Villain, let go!" Jay ignored Chad's complaining as he watched Navi flirt with Evie. The urge to break something was growing and the main target was Navi's face.

"You're eyes are so pretty. I've meet Snow White and I can tell you, you beat her in the fairest of them all line."

Evie let out a small laugh. She should be happy. A prince was paying attention to her, this is what she wanted. This is why Jay broke up with her, so she could get her prince. Except, he didn't feel like her prince. Neither did Chad. The only reason she was upset was because he had been her only chance of getting a prince at first. But she didn't want a prince; she wanted her prince, Jay.

Navi lifted Evie chin to look the girl in the eyes, "I hear you've had trouble with love. I'd be more than happy to help you in that department." Evie started to lean back as Navi tried to kiss her. She put her hand on the table looking for the cup of punch she had filled before when someone tapped Navi's shoulder. He turned only to be introduced to Jay's fist. As Navi went flying into the table, Jay grabbed Evie's hand and dragged her outside, ignoring her protests.

"Jay!" Evie yelled, pulling him to a stop on the steps outside, "what's wrong? Why did you punch him?"

The Thief whirled around, "Eve, I can't do this! I thought I was doing you a favour but seeing that prissy prince all over you, I couldn't stand it. Evie, you can hate me forever for saying this, but I want you back." Evie opened her mouth to say something but Jay continued with his rant, "Yes, I know I broke up with you so you can find your prince, but I've been miserable ever since. It doesn't help that you're constantly on my mind and that my body keeps thinking were still together and is acting without think, like brushing your hair back or always keeping my eye on you or my heart flipping whenever you smile at me." Evie tried to interrupt again only to be talked over, "Evie if I have to win you back I will. I'll-"

Finally having enough, Evie grabbed Jay by his jacket and kissed him when he was close enough. Jay was frozen for a second before he responded, holding her head in his hands. When they pulled away Evie said, "I want you back too. Jay, I know you broke up with me to help me be able to get a prince, but I meant what I said back at the Isle. You're my prince, always have been, always will be."

Jay let out a laugh before pulling Evie into a hug, "think I'll get in trouble with couch for punching whats-his-face?"

"No, I'll just tell him that Navi was getting handsy. You're my prince so you had to come and save me."

"Of course," Jay said looking down at Evie, "I'll always save my princess."

 **Ok so the way I usually do story updates, is one chapter of each stories goes up and the cycle continues. However I couldn't stop thinking about this story so I had to finish this and post it. I really hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry if Jay seemed a little desperate. I feel that since finding love on the Isle might be kinda hard, if you truly find someone you love, you don't want to let them go. Please tell me how I should think when writing Jay. The girl's outfits were from the Fashion Catour game on Disney. Jay's also really hard to dress cause he always wears some type of leather. I guess I could stick to jackets. Anyway, enough rambling, please review. These reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So thank you for loving the second chapter and the story in general. Now I know I said I'd do PureFaerie's prompt, I am. It's just I'm in college right now and one of the things we did for school activities was have a roller rink party. I'm bad at it but I didn't fall. My friend, kuran kirito, however did and the way she did and brought our other friend who was helping her got me thinking. Add on the fact it started pouring when were about to leave and our dorm was across campus and you've got this. PureFaerie I swear the next chapter is your prompt, I swear! Enjoy!**

Evie waited by the boy's door for them to come out. She was dressed in a blue short sleeve zipped up shirt, indigo skinny jeans and her blue platform combat boots. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail and her hands were playing with her poison apple necklace. The door finally opened to reveal Carlos dress in white cargo shorts with his tail hanging on his right side, black tank top, a black vest and red high-tops.

"Finally! Hurry up, Ben and Mal are waiting downstairs for us."

"Yeah, sorry. Jay, come on!"

Jay walked out in a red shirt, jeans and his combat boots. His red varsity jacket was in one hand and Dude in the other. "Tell your mutt to stay off my stuff." The thief huffed giving the dog to Carlos before pulling on his jacket

"Can you guys walk and argue? We're already late." Evie snapped before the white haired boy could respond.

"Jez sorry. Didn't know you were so eager to fall on your butt." Jay teased, smirking at the glare Evie gave him.

"We've never done roller skating before. It might be fun." Carlos chimed in

"Correction, you two haven't done it. Snagged a pair from my dad's shop before he sold them to the Gaston twins. They didn't last very long." Jay said

"Great so it'll just be the three of us falling on our butts." Carlos complained

"I think it's just us two of us. I'm sure Ben won't let Mal fall and embarrass herself." Evie pointed, feeling a bit jealous of her best friend.

Carlos looked at the blue haired girl, "we're going to be the only one's falling tonight won't we?"

"Yes. Yes we are."

Auradon Prep was hosting their annual roller skating party in the gym and when Ben heard that the closest thing to doing skating was sliding down roofs to run from angry vendors, he insisted that they come and at least try it out. They tried to tell him it was fine and now that he was king he no doubt had way to much work to do to bother with taking them skating but Ben was stubborn. Like Mal stubborn, which was saying something.

Mal and Ben were waiting for the others by the front door of the gym. Mal was in a black sleeveless shirt, purple tights that had rips though out it and a fishnet skirt and her black ankle boots with bat wings on them. Ben was in a blue V-neck and jeans, extremely casual compared to the suits he had to wear during the school day.

"There you are. We were getting worried." Ben said as the three approached the couple

"Blame these two." Evie said as she followed Ben into the gym.

The bleachers had been retracted and the floor was covered in a blue rubber carpet. On the opposite side of the door where speakers and a DJ table where Lumie, Lumiere's daughter, stood behind. To the right, fold out tables held black skates of various sizes and a line of chairs where people where leaving their shoes and changing into the skates.

"Alright guys, let's get your skates and get you on the floor."

Doug stood behind the skate table, taking back skate and giving them out. "Hey guys. Ready for your first time on skates? What are your shoes sizes?"

While they Rotten 4 pulled off their shoes and attempted to figure out how to lace the top part of their skates, Lonnie skated over. She was in light blue shorts and a white Chinese style shirt, her hair in pigtails with her headband in place.

"Hey guys! I wasn't sure if you were coming. You made it sound like you didn't want to."

"Mal's been spending too much time around Ben. He's a stubborn as her now." Jay said, looking at the extra length of laces.

"I think he always was. I mean how else did his mom deal with his dad? The laces go through the hooks on the outside." Lonnie point out

Finally fixing his skates, Jay got up and immediately skated around Lonnie.

"Wow, you're really good. Tourney skills?" Lonnie said as her eyes followed the thief

"That and used a pair when I was younger."

Ben helped Mal stand up and continued holding on as she struggled to keep her balance. He kept telling Mal that she was fine and to keep her weight in the front of her foot. She didn't seem to listen and fell forward into Ben's arms.

"If you wanted a hug, all you had to do was ask." Ben teased, causing Mal to blush and glare at him.

Lonnie helped Carlos lifted up while Evie tried to keep the tongue of the shoe straight while she tied her skates. She got it and went to tie it when Jay sat next to her and pulled her foot onto his lap.

"You're taking too long. You scared?"

"No." Evie said almost insulted but Jay gave her a 'really?' look and she looked away, "a little bit."

"You'll be fine." He put her foot done and got up, holding his hand out. Evie grabbed his hand and arm before letting herself stand.

She didn't like this. The floor felt too smooth and she couldn't feel balanced. She didn't want to even try getting on the skating floor.

"Jay, I don't like this!"

"Eve, you'll be fine. I'll be holding your hand the entire time." Jay said as he approached the carpet, "ok lift your foot but on your other foot have the break." Evie squeezed Jay's arm as she lifted her foot and tried not to fall in the process. She didn't like how the floor felt under her skates. "Feeling good?"

"No!" Evie said

Sighing, Jay moved his arm and took Evie's hand, "I'm not going to let you fall. Now just move your feet like your walking but push yourself off."

Evie moved slowly as everyone else moved faster around her. She watched Carlos fall straight on his butt. Lonnie tried to help him up but his skates weren't helping. She started getting more scared and as it was time to turn the corner, she couldn't move her leg enough. Her foot hit her other skate and she started to feel wobbly. She felt her body tilt and she let out a scream as she fell to the floor, her momentum bringing Jay with her. Jay landed right on her, barely stopping himself with his arms

"Ow! Jay, get off!"

"How is this my fault?" Jay said as he rolled off the bluenet

"Can we please stop? I don't like this."

Jay got up and pulled Evie up from under armpit, "one fall and you want to give up? Jez, not like you." Ignoring her complaints, Jay dragged her around the rink at least twice before she finally convinced him to come off. She struggled to get to a seat by herself and dropped heavily into a seat.

"We've only been here 10 minutes. 6 of those were putting on skates and convincing you on the skate rink."

"Well the other half of the night can be spent with a movie night and me finishing my last bit of clothes."

Jay sighed. He knew he couldn't convince Evie otherwise. As he sat down to pull of the skates, Aziz and his sister Ali walked in, completely soaked.

"I can't believe it's pouring outside. It was only drizzling for a little while."

"Eve." Jay said as if to convince her not to leave

"We'll run. We can use your coat to cover us."

After telling the others they were leaving, the two stood by the door and watched the rain thunder down.

"This was not in the weather report." Jay said as he pulled off his jacket, "ready?"

"nope." Pulling the jacket over them, the two ran off. Evie let out a squeak as she felt the water seep through the jacket onto them. When the two finally got to the dorm, the two took deep breathes before letting out laughs.

"Ok so skating wasn't the best but I think I had way more fun doing that then having you fall on me."

"Admit it, you liked having me that close." Jay said with a smirk

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his hand, "come on. Let's see if Mal hid a non-spoiled spelled milk carton to make hot chocolate."

 **Not the best story but the incident was funny. PureFaerie, I swear your prompt is next. Lumie is from Whistle Mist's Child Play. Good story, you should read. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is PureFaerie, your prompt. I hope you enjoy it as well as the rest of you Jevie lovers. Plus don't you love my new cover? Disney Descendants ( Descendants2015) was trying to get the cast on Ellen and that was the picture she used to promote the hashtag. It landed quite perfectly when I uploaded it. Enjoy.**

"Look!" Evie screamed causing the rest of her friends to turn to where she was looking. They saw from the windshield that the limo was heading towards the broken bridge.

"It's a trap!" Carlos yelled, signalling the group to start screaming.

Jay pulled Evie and Carlos to him, while Mal hid herself in Evie's lap. Ok, not how he imagined he'd go. Jay thought he'd finally get his father to be proud of him, bring home the big win, telling a certain someone how he felt. Oh god, why didn't he tell her earlier?

Evie felt Jay pull her into him as they headed towards their doom. Oh what would her mother think? Dying before finding a prince, except she found a prince, but how would he ever love her. He was always interested in other girls, how could he be interested in her?

When they saw the gold circles surrounding the car and the fact that they weren't crashing to their death came clear to them they began to pull away from each other

"What just happened?" Carlos asked. They all watched the golden road disappear slowly behind the car.

"It must be magic." Evie gushed, not bothering to move her hand from Jay's knee where it rested. Jay didn't bother pointing out as Mal tried to get info from the driver.

"Nasty," Mal said as the divider went up separating the driver from the Rotten 4, "I like that guy."

Jay and Evie looked at each other and grinned. She still didn't move her hand and she felt Jay pull her close again. Evie smiled as she bit into her rock candy again as she felt Jay start to play with her hair. Jay could be such a cuddle bug sometimes. She knew after the scare they just had he wanted to know his friends where still nearby, but she felt happy that she was the one he decided to cuddle.

Jay was still scared, he'd admit that. How could he not be, he along with everyone else thought they were about to go crashing to their deaths only to realise whoever wanted them at Auradon Prep, really wanted them there. He needed an anchor to keep him there and Evie was already close enough. Never mind the fact that he was sure he was about to lose her but that was something else he didn't want to go into.

As he picked the candy out of Evie's hair and continued to play with it, he didn't see Mal looking at them with a calculating smirk on her face. She knew both Jay and Evie had some sort of feelings for each other and if the scene before her said anything, they wanted to be with each other.

' _Who knows, maybe they finally tell each other while we ruin some royals' lives.'_

 **This wasn't the original story but after I came back from karate on Monday night, I decided to re-write it. Hope you guys liked it, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So 2 chapters for the price of one. So I'm doing this for a guest named matt. It took me a while to figure out how I should write this. I kept referring back to Isle of the Lost to try and get things right. Correct me if I'm wrong about a few things, I got lazy after a while. I hope you enjoy it.**

As Jay and Carlos fought over the blanket, Evie looked around the school grounds. It was pretty, much better than the Isle of the Lost. Then again, anything was better than the Isle of the Lost. This was where she was going to find her prince, well the prince her mother wanted her to find. She could never tell her mother but, she already found someone worthy of the title of her prince, her best friend Jay, son of Jafar. He was a thief alright, cause as corny as it sounded, he stole her heart. She first liked him when she met him but he was helping Mal try and make her life miserable, so she tried to forget about him. Then when they all went to get the Dragon's Eye and she took his hand for the first time, she felt sparks. Like the sparks the royal ladies talked about in their interviews on the Auradon News Network. And then when he actually returned her poison apple necklace, especially after hearing Mal tell her he never returned anything, that just made the feeling grow even more. She hide her feelings however. Never mind that her mother would kill her if she told her but Jay would never be interested in her.

"Guys, guys!" Mal hissed snapping Evie out of her daze. She took a spot next to the purple haired girl who continued to hiss, "We have an audience."

Jay spat out his candy and shot an innocent smile at the older woman and two teenagers who stood on opposite sides of her, "Just, cleaning up."

"Leave it like you found it," the woman said in a sing song voice, "and by that I mean just leave it."

Looking annoyed, Jay threw his haul back in the limo, including the blanket he and Carlos had been fighting over. Looking back at the people in front of him, he turned to the girl.

"Hello foxy. The name's Jay." Jay flirted

Mal and Carlos scoffed at the scene while Evie hide a grimace. This was why Jay didn't like her; he was too busy flirting with everyone else to notice her. The girl in question didn't even look the slightest bit interested as she let out a 'are you kidding me' laugh. While she didn't want the girl to get Jay, she obviously was judging him just because of his parents. Evie couldn't tell if she was jealous of the girl because she got Jay's attention or if she was mad he wasn't paying her any attention.

"I'm Ben." The male teen introduced himself

" _Prince Benjamin_ , soon to be king." The girl interrupted

"You had me at prince," Evie said, already slipping into her princess attitude, "my mother's a queen, which makes me a princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you." The girl said. Evie's smile dropped. The jealousy she felt before was disappearing only to replace by anger. First she thinks she's worth having Jay's attention only to brush it off and then she boldly called her not important. She didn't care who this girl was, she was Evie's when they took over the world.

Jay could see the anger that Evie held under her polite smile. While he was glad his flirting got her riled up, one of his favourite pass times that showed him how much she like him, he couldn't help but be slightly concerned for the poor girl who got on Evie's bad side.

 **Ok, not the best but hopefully you guys liked it. Send me more prompts please and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so thank you guys, especially PureFaerie, for liking the last few chapters. College is done for the semester and I'm so happy but I have a passport problem that is grinding my gears, it's so annoying. Anyway a guest named Izzy wanted me to do one where Evie was really sick and Jay has to take care of her but I kinda had trouble envisioning it. Anyway, I got into the YouTubers AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire and when they went to Japan, their tour guides were two Japanese YouTubers, Memei and Duncan aka PDR** **さん** **. I started watching them when I saw they like to play pranks on each other and I got me thinking. Now both have a playlist of the pranks they've played and Duncan's own is in order, Memei's, not so much. It took me a while and maybe they played multiple on each other before the other got them back, but I did one each and I have extras for the very end. So please enjoy this YouTube style video.**

"Hello Auradon, it's your favourite genie Jordan. Now I know what you're thinking, why haven't I posted anything? Well, I found out something about our resident VK – Villain Kids, in case you've been under a rock for a while – that I had to document. So love seemed to spring into the air after the guys got here, the most prominent being Ben and his 'Rotten to the Core' sweetheart Mal. But, for those of you haven't been paying attention, love sparked in the tightknit group between a princess and a thief. That's right, Jay and Evie started going out a few weeks after Coronation. According to Mal, they liked each other since they first met but were way too scared to say anything because of their parents. Anyway about what I found out, at the Isle, pranks are a type of endearment.

"That's right. Pranks played between couples are seen as ways to show the other person you love them as long as you end it with their signature love line. It's basically a way to tell the person that you spent time thinking about them. Jay's is apple of my eye and Evie's is jewel of my heart. Anyway after seeing Evie pull one on Jay, which was spike his water with a hair colour change potion, I decided to give these two cameras and document the pranks they pull on each other. I'll see you later and I hope you enjoy my fav three of them all."

A slate comes up with the words, 'Evie's Isle Coffee.' As the slate disappears, Evie appears in the kitchen.

"Hey everyone. It's Evie here. So Jay has started the couple prank war by giving me a doctored spicy bagel and now, it's time to get him back. Like he said in his video, Jay, Mal, Carlos and I have taken advantage with the food here. Now food was scares and your best bet of not getting dehydrated was any type of water, as long as it didn't kill you. Our version of coffee was this sludgy mess that I have no clue how Mal and Jay drank. Now that they've had real coffee, Jay likes to drink it while watching movies on some laptop he swiped. So I told him, I'd bring him back a cup while coming down here for something to eat. Oh I'll bring him back a cup alright."

The video cut to Evie lifting a kettle of coffee up before pouring it in a mug covered in snakes. Then she picked up a container of milk and poured a small amount in. she picked up a packet of ketchup and held it up close to the camera before opening it and pouring the whole packet in. Jump- cuts cut out the mixing that was obvious from the spoon now in the cup, as Evie poured in vinegar, coconut jam, syrup, vanilla extract, cinnamon. After adding the egg yolk, she mixed everything together. It cut to a bottle of hot sauce being showed to the camera before pulling back fulling showing Evie.

"Now just pour the same amount as-" she cut herself off as a large dollop of hot sauce poured into the mug, "ok, never mind. Let's go."

The video cuts to Jay, who is being filmed by Evie as she walks into the room, judging from the movement from the camera. He was sitting on his bed in front of a laptop, insanely focusing on whatever is on the screen that he doesn't look up. Evie's hand comes into shot as she hands Jay the mug, who immediately takes it and took a drink. His face changed as the mixture hit his tongue. He took a deep breath and spit it back into the cup, causing Evie to let out a scream and start laughing. She followed Jay as he grabbed a water bottle off his bed side table and took two mouthfuls.

"Is it ok?" Evie asked innocently

"No," he yelled, coughing. The video cut to Jay in the en suite bathroom, spitting out water. Once everything was out, he let out a groan before wiping his mouth with a towel. He glared at Evie, though it looked like he glared at the camera, "you could have put chocolate sauce in it." He said, trying to move past Evie to go back to his room

"I put lots of yummy things in it. Egg and stuff. Egg and vinegar…" Jay stopped and looked at Evie with a scandalized look

"Egg?"

"Yeah. Yummy, yummy for your tummy, jewel of my heart." Jay let out a fake gag in return before going back to his bed.

Another slate comes up saying, 'Jay get Evie wet (this sounds so inappropriate, Ben don't kill me)'. Jay is in his room, in his Tourney gear. The sounds of someone else in the room is heard, Carlos, judging from the sounds of Dude's nails against the floor.

"Ok hey guys. So Carlos and I just got back from practise when he mentioned I haven't played a prank on Evie in a while. So, when Eve comes to work with Carlos on the Peter Pan Particle presentation, I'm goanna hit her good."

Carlos poked his head into shot and said, "Presentation takes place in the chem lab next week Friday, but as I'm saying this, I just remembered this is probably going up after the event, isn't it?"

"Yes, but if you text Jordan, she can talk about it on her web page," Carlos nodded and pulled himself out of shot before Jay continued, "now since this isn't the Isle, you can't actually come up with a prank on the fly with every bad thing lying around. Here in good old Auradon, you need to plan. I thought maybe I could trick her into thinking that Dude got run over or maybe just even plan to have her in the kitchen while I pretend to cut my finger really badly, but I don't think she'll go for those, so I'm just gonna throw water on her when she come in."

"That's not really a prank." Carlos said from out of frame

"I know that, but this is spontaneous and the only thing I can do without getting sent to Fairy Godmother with short time. Let's go."

The video cuts from watching a large bowl being filled with water to the camera watching Jay standing just off the door, the bowl in his hands. Off camera, Carlos is heard speaking, "you're at the door already? The door's open, kay?"

Just then, the door opens to reveal Evie wearing a blue dress and a leather jacket, both which get wet as Jay throws the bowl of water on her. She let out a scream, as Jay began laughing and Carlos was heard apologizing before joining his friend in laughing.

"What the hell? What the- the door? What the hell?!" she yelled at Jay before hitting him. "You go my notes wet!" still laughing, Jay turned to the camera, which caught Evie pulling her Mirror out. "Mirror, Mirror know my pain, Soak Jay with a wave!" water gushed out the broken glass, soaking Jay, who let out his own scream before managing to cover the mirror with his hands. The video cut to Jay standing with Evie, both soaking. He continued to let out breathless laughs, while his girlfriend looked annoyed

"It was supposed to be a prank on you, not me, apple of my eye." Jay said, causing Evie's glare to grow

"Wait, do you know if we have access to a mop?" Carlos asked from off camera

"No, we don't. We told the cleaning crew never to enter our room after we got here remember?" Evie said, pushing her hair out of her face.

The video cut again to Evie sitting at the table that sat in the middle of the boys' room. Her hair was still wet, but she had a towel wrapped around her. Jay came into frame with Carlos, both dropping towels on the floor, no doubt cleaning up the water.

"This is what having a prankster for a boyfriend dose to your clothes and notes if you're not careful." Evie said, causing Jay to thumbs up the camera before going to clean the floor again.

A slate with the words, 'Evie's Spicy coco' came up before it showed Evie in dorm room holding the camera, Mal sitting next to her.

"Hey guys, so this is my second recorded prank in a row. We're in Ben's room, BTW. I help him create schedules for time management, so that's I'm here. Anyway, last time, Jay threw water on me when I came into his room so I got him back."

"She says 'him' because we kinda already filmed Jay being pranked before we filmed this." Mal says

"Right. So anyway, Jay isn't the biggest fan of spicy food. He can tolerate it but he's not in love with it. After my last prank, he gave fully gave up hot sauce but with the amount of rain we've been having, I thought it's best if we stay as warm as possible. So enjoy." The sound of coughing reached the camera and Evie and Mal looked off camera before dissolving in giggles.

The video cuts to Evie pouring milk into a mug, the same with snakes on it. The rest of the milk is poured into the mug before cutting to being filled with water and hot sauce. Hot sauce was poured into Jay's cup before both mugs were filled with hot water. She mixed the spicy mixture and added marshmallows, the white surgery candy, catching the red flakes of the pepper that hadn't dissolved.

The video cut to the camera off on a steady surface and watched Evie walking over to Jay, who was sitting on a brown leather couch next to Mal and Ben. Carlos was seen on the floor by the same couch. Evie handed Jay his mug, "Can you taste it? I added to many marshmallows."

Jay laughed before he took a sip. Almost immediately, he pulled away from the mug and covered his mouth, making a pained sound. He put the mug down and ran off camera, causing Evie to come to the camera and pick it up. It cut to Jay washing out his mouth before he wiped his mouth on a towel, taking the time to scream in displeasure of the heat that still overtook his mouth.

"Maybe you should drink some milk. I think there's still left in Ben's fridge." Evie said from behind the camera. At the suggestion, Jay made a beeline to the mini-fridge on the same wall as the bed and pulled the carton of milk. He took a drink from the carton before spitting it out. He let out another pain cry as he pulled a large bottle of water. As he took gulps of water, laughter from the other people in the room reached the camera.

"What I want to know is how you did all that without us noticing." Ben asked. Evie turned the camera over where he sat, Mal still laughing next to him.

"The Isle teaches you so many tricks, including how to move quickly and quietly." A groacluding how to move quickly and quietly."he sat, Mal still laughing next to him.

.

lledstill overtook his mouth.

n was heard from where Jay was left. "I got you, jewel of heart."

The video cut back to Mal and Evie on the bed, now joined by Jay, who has his head on Evie's lap. Evie had tilted the camera in a way that had all of them in frame

"Why the hot chocolate, Eve?"

"I'm sorry. Ben had it in his fridge so I had to. The milk might have been a bit too much I guess."

Looking up at his girlfriend, Jay said, "You think? Eve, if you put something in your hot chocolate, I'm gonna be so mad."

Evie let out another laugh as the video ended and was replaced by a slate that said, 'Jay's Wake up call.'

Jay was holding the camera, judging from the slight shaking from the camera. "Ok, so Evie stayed in my room last night after we watched a movie and she still isn't up. That idea of amazing skin from sleep kinda fits Evie because she hates waking up. It never looks like it, but it takes her a while to wake up. She has to meet with Ben to help him with some schedule thing so I have to wake her. She messed with me before so it's payback time." He lifted a small megaphone with his free hand, "time for the best wakeup call ever."

Jay turns and opens the door behind him, which turns out to be his room. The room is slightly dark but it's still easy to make things out. Carlos comes over to Jay and takes the camera, as the focus is put onto Jay who sneaks over to his bed. The camera then focuses to the bed, where Evie's blue hair is seen poking out from the covers and on the pillow.

The camera pulls into a wide frame that gets Jay leaning over Evie, the megaphone near his mouth.

"Good morning Auradon!" the covers gave a large twitch as Evie was rudely awakened. She let out a small whine as Jay said, "oh hi Eve. Time to wake up!"

Evie let out a louder whine as she pushed the covers away from her face and looked at Jay, attempting to hit the megaphone away, "no." she continued to say no and try and swipe the megaphone away from Jay as he continued to speak, "no. What are you doing?"

Ignoring her, Jay continued, "A dirty no good, down to the bone. Your worst nightmare, can't take me home." Jay's singing was cut off when Evie threw the pillow near her at the boyfriend which sent him laughing. Carlos's stifled laugh was also picked up from the camera

Obviously hearing the laughter though, Evie turned to the camera, showing her still sleepy face. "What are you doing?" she asked, her usually airy voice filled with sleep.

Jay ducked into frame and said on the megaphone, "up and at them apple of my eye."

Evie hit his shoulder and said, "Go die," before pulling the covers over her head, causing both boys to burst into laughter.

The video ended before a slate came up saying, 'Extra: Evie's sweet revenge'. Jordan came back on screen, "ok so Evie asked me to help her with this one. I told her and Jay that I was doing a video on finding love. I told them I didn't want the pressure of someone asking questions to be there so I'd leave them a camera and they just had to get it back to me. Here's the result."

The video cut to Jay sitting in the lounge of the dorm. He looked slightly bored as Evie came into shot and sat next to him. The bluenette fixed her bangs before saying, "one sec, I need to fix my hair really quick."

"ok." The thief said as the girl walked out of frame again. Jay ran his hand through his hair and looked at something off camera when Evie came back

"Ta da! I got you a cake." The cake was covered in chocolate icing, artfully decorated.

Jay looked pleased if not a bit confused, "um, why?"

"Well, we never really got any type of sweets on the Isle and it was always a big thing to give it to your other half when you were able to score it, plus it's chocolate."

"Oh, ok. That's nice of you I guess." Jay said as he took the cake from his girlfriend

"Here's a fork, jewel of my heart."

Jay looked confused at the camera then to his girlfriend, "what?"

"You were surprised right?"

"Yeah, but what?"

"Well remember the couple that started the whole 'find love on the Isle, its for real' thing? Well, even though I didn't see it myself because of Mal's mom, I heard that when the girl presented her other half with the first sweet thing that got to the Isle said her catchphrase. It's a way of saying how much thought we put into it." Evie explained, "Go on, I swear I didn't do anything. Have some."

Jay stuck his fork in it and cut himself a bitesize piece and gave a quick once over. Not seeing anything, he ate it before going for another.

"Oh my god, are you actually going eat the whole thing by yourself? What about me?"

"Oh, sorry." Jay said giving Evie the cake and fork.

As soon as it was held properly in her hands, she quickly shoved the cake into Jay's face. An edited clip of the scene before came next, before catching up. Evie was laughing while Jay laughed in the cake before pulling his face off of it. Icing stuck to his face and a chunk of it hung from his hair.

Still laughing, Evie said, "Is it good, jewel of my heart?" she asked, picking up a small smashed piece of cake and rubbed it in Jay's face. Turning away from Jay to the camera, Evie didn't see aim the cake to her until it hit her in the face. She pushed his hand away and he pulled the cake back, allowing her screaming not to be muffled. "What are you doing?"

Trying to lick the icing off of his face Jay said, "You started it."

"Jay last time you pranked me, you cut off part of my hair. All I'm doing is putting delicious, unspoiled cake in your face. There's a chunk of it stuck to my braid."

"Ow, shit. I got it in my eye." Jay said, closing his eye in attempts to get it out.

"That's what you get for putting cake in my face." The two stayed silent as they licked the icing from their face and Jay continued eating the messed up cake as Evie said as she licked off another bit of icing from her fingers, "I'm delicious. But you realise, I'm gonna have to get you back for this right?" she took a piece and rubbed it on Jay's face before sliding it on his red vest, ignoring his protest before finishing on his hair.

"Come on, that was unnecessary, really? Eve, this is leather."

"I know that. I made you that, in case you forgot. Easy fix."

Jay shook his head and continued to eat the cake. In a blink of an eye though, he leaned over and kissed Evie on the check.

"What was that for?"

"Just thank you for the cake, apple of my eye. I hope the sentiment still counts."

"Yes it dose. You're welcome. Now come on, cake is not good for the pore, no matter how good it taste."

The video ends as Evie stands up and approaches the camera, turning it off.

 **That took me so long to write. I was planning on doing all their prank videos but I couldn't do it. So I just did my fav ones. Please review and send prompts. I'm hoping I can do the sick!Evie one soon. Hope you enjoyed** get you back for this right?"om their face and Jay continued eating the messed up cake as Evie said as she licke


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. So remember when I told you I was working on a chapter with a prompt from a frequent guest Izzy? Well, here it is. Please enjoy!**

Evie's head was pounding as she sat in her environmental science class. Trying to focus on what the teacher was saying was a feat. Her mind felt muffled, her eyes heavy and she ached all over. She rubbed her eyes again and felt eyes on her. She looked over to Ben who had a concerned look on his face. She gave him a smile that even she knew was fake to try and pacify him. She knew he meant well but after the events of Parents Day, they were still hesitant to let anyone truly in. even Mal was, and Ben was her boyfriend.

She quietly groaned as she rubbed her head, a headache starting to take hold. Carlos had been a bit under the weather and she took care of him then, but she didn't expect that the cold would have taken hold that quickly. She would be out before the day was out, but she had so many things that needed to be done.

Just then, the door to the class opened and Jay walked in. he approached the teacher and a sudden hit of revelation, Evie turned to Ben, who was just putting away his phone.

' _Of course he did. He had to know I would of kept my mouth shut about being sick, so he gets the one guy who won't listen to anything I say.'_

"Ms. Evelyn, I hear you're not feeling well. Please, you can leave class."

The bluenette huffed before standing up, shoving her books into her bag. She punched Ben's arm as she headed to Jay, ignoring him say, "your welcome, feel better." She wasn't mad at him; at least she knew that she had someone watching her back. When the two VKs were outside, Jay immediately put his hand on her forehead.

"Eve, how long have you been feeling like this? Your forehead is burning up."

"I had a test this morning. Not all of my teachers like me you know."

"Yeah, I know. My English teacher wasn't too happy I left to come get you." Jay said, pulling Evie's bag out of her hands and wrapping his other arm around her shoulders

"Jay!"

"What? It's not like I was learning anything in that class anyway." He said leading her back to her room. Evie just shook her head, her headache too much to even deal with Jay.

Before she knew it, she was back in her room, with instructions to be in her pjs and in bed, while Jay went to raid the kitchen. As she followed the thief's instructions, she remembered the times on the Isle when something would happen to her, Jay was always the first to jump in and help her. It made her smile knowing that things hadn't changed.

Evie raised in eyebrow at the picture in front of her. Jay had changed into sweats, his hair pulled into a bun and he balanced a bowl and glass of water on a laptop, she knew for a fact, wasn't theirs.

"Here you go. Lonnie said that her mom would make her this soup, so I stole some she had stashed in the fridge." Evie took the bowl and Jay put the glass on her side table. "Scoot over, we're watching movies till you fall asleep."

"Um, Jay. Where did that laptop come from?"

"Belongs to one prince arrogant charming." Jay said sitting next to Evie and opening to laptop to show off the collage of Chad's face all over the home screen. "He wouldn't be missing it anyway."

All Evie did was shake her head in utter disbelief. She loved Jay but sometimes she just couldn't deal. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Evie making Jay obey her every order and the two of them watching movies.

By the time all classes where over, and the others had heard about what happened to Evie, they found Evie cuddled up to Jay asleep. Needless to say, they knew if Evie was in need of someone taking care of her, Jay was the person to call.

 **It's not my best I know. College is being really hard and I'm trying to focus on that so I can actually pass without getting academic suspension. So please be nice and review for me please and leave prompts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, the other day my sister was looking for auditions for my nephew to do and she saw the one for Descendants 2. I really wish I could act. I also haven't gotten a copy of Return to the Isle of the Lost yet, so don't ask anything from that, but I'm sure there isn't much Jevie things in there since Devie might have been cannon in the movie. Oh well, anyway two people gave me really good prompts. dancergymnast2003 said a kid!fic from Evie's party where Jay is flirting with her or something along the lines of Evie breaking Jay's heart. Staliascleuce wanted a dark!jevie. I can suggest one called Two (Wicked) Hearts as One by dancergymnast2003, wow didn't see that till just now. It's pretty good. But first, for those of you who are familiar with Miraculous Ladybug, there is this comic floating around where a guy tells Marinette that he doesn't bite but Adrien slams on whatever table they're at and growls at the guy that he does. So please enjoy the Jevie version of this.**

After a few months of tiptoeing around them, people seemed to finally get used to the 4 Villain Kids. There was even talk about 4 more being invited, in hopes to change their minds about the way they lived. While that idea scared them, the students of loved what the Villain Kids brought. The Knights where on top in the Tourney standings because of Jay, Mal's magic with hair pleased every girl within a 10 miles radius, any stray dog was taken care of by Carlos and the same girls in love with Mal's hair magic, loved Evie's clothing creations. Ben was more than happy that people were starting to warm up to them. He just started to forget that while they were starting to see the good in being good, they weren't going to stop being their Isle selves.

He started to see the truth in that statement when Zephyr, Esmeralda and Phoebus' son, took a liking to Evie. He didn't see the harm in it. Zephyr never had a problem with the VKs, being half gypsy. He thought Evie wanted a relationship since the one between her and Doug didn't work out, so he didn't warn her about him. Of course, till he saw Jay break a Tourney stick in jealousy. How was he supposed to know Jay asked Evie out? They still acted the same around each other.

"Of course they do," Mal explained, "they were friends first. Just cause they're going out now doesn't mean their relationship is totally gonna change. It's not the same for us cause we weren't the best friends when we meet. In case you forgot, I wanted to spell you until your coronation."

Ok, she had him there. Now that he thought about it, there weren't very many real true love relationships around. Sometimes it felt like they were together because their stories seemed pretty close, like him and Audrey did. He started to pay attention whenever the whole group was with each other.

Jay took a genuine interest in whatever Evie was talking about or do. He had seen the thief come into class late just to walk Evie to the classes she had with Chad, who still wasn't their biggest fans. Whenever there was Tourney practise, Evie was always there, with or without Mal. She was there giving him water when they got a break and was talking to him then, gaining his full attention. Quite honestly, Ben felt like an idiot not to notice it before. He needed to warn Zephyr off.

"Trust me, when you were talking to her last time during practise, he broke his Tourney stick in half."

"So?" the blonde half gypsy didn't seem to get the point Ben was trying to give him.

"Zephyr, Jay and Evie are going out. He got jealous when you were trying to put the move on Evie. You saw how he was during try-outs. Trust me when I say he is not to be trifled with."

"Ben, don't worry. Once she sees what a stud I am, she'll change her mind. Besides, Jay's not that bad." He waved off as he left for his room. Ben could only stare at the teen, hoping Jay didn't do anything drastic. Well, drastic enough that he was going to deal with hospital bills.

Evie waved to a girl who just gave a compliment on her outfit choice. She was dressed in a blue skirt with a similar coloured shirt, which was under her black and blue leather jacket with the mini cape attachment. The ensemble was tied together with her black studded ankle boots. She knew that she was getting stares but she didn't care about them. She knew how much Jay loved her boots and jacket and she hadn't gotten the chance to see him that morning because of early morning Tourney practise. She couldn't wait to watch his face go blank as he blatantly stared at her legs. She took pride in being the only person who could make the great son of Jafar, the player, drool like he was one of Captain Penelope's crew members.

She walked into one of the lecture halls for Magic and Science and took a seat near the back. The hall was split into three sections with each tier going up having more seats. Evie adjusted the computer chair she was on before pulling out her sketch book. Mal had to go with been to some event and Mal left her in charge of her outfit. Evie had two dress ideas and she was still trying to decide which would fit better. Her focus was on her book that she didn't see Zephyr come in until he collapsed in the seat next to her, his weight causing the chair to move closer to her. She gave a small smile and moved her chair away from him.

Putting his head on his hand, he sent a charming smile to the princess and said, "I don't bite."

Jay, tired from practise, trudged into the lecture hall for Magic and Science. He hadn't seen his girlfriend since that morning and was in desperate need of one of her hugs. The ones that made him feel better in an instant. Mal had teased him on his way to his locker telling him he won't be paying attention in class when he saw Evie. That meant one thing; she was wearing his favourite boots. He knew it seemed a bit perv-ish to stare at a girls legs, but those boots…he wasn't sure what about them it was, but seeing Evie in those boots made him forget everything. If he was lucky, he might also see her in his favourite jacket too. He loved how badass she looked in that leather jacket, but still like herself with the custom cape attachment.

He walked up the steps and spotted Evie in their usual area. He smiled till he saw Zephyr sit next to Evie. He huffed in annoyance. The blond gypsy was nice and all, but he always seemed to be flirting with Evie. Even before they started going out, Jay would get easily jealous of any guy who tried to put the moves on Evie. He thought it might be because since everyone wasn't the nicest to her in the beginning and didn't even try to make nice with her before getting their paws on her. He stomped closer when he heard Zephyr say, "I don't bite."

Zephyr nearly fell out of his chair when Jay slammed his hand on table. He looked up at the thief, who hair was out of any ponytail, bun or beanie and his expression furious.

"I do." Jay hissed out, looking like a bit of a demented animal.

' _Holy Notre Dame, is this what Ben tried to warn me about? Did his eyes just glow red?'_ Zephyr got up and took off, out of the room. _'I don't care how cute she is, I'm not messing with him!'_

Evie rested her hand on Jay's, pulling his sight from the door where Zephyr left back to her. "Jay, sweetie, calm down. It was just harmless flirting. I like you much better."

Flopping himself in the seat on the other side of her, Jay huffed, "I hope so."

Smiling mischievously, Evie put her legs up on Jay's lap. His eyes went to her boots and then back to her, as he leaned himself on her legs. "Like what you see?" she asked

"Oh yeah, every single inch. And better yet, it's all mine."

 **So I hope you enjoyed. BTW, Zephyr is actually Esmerelda and Phoebus' son in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2. Please review and I'll see you later, hopefully soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So…Uma in Descendants 2. At least I know why people on Tumblr where yelling about China Ann not being Freddie. I had no clue what they were on about till I saw the commercial on a website that morning. I'll be honest, I downloaded the Disney app in hopes to do the vote thing but that didn't work and the only thing I could do was watch the next 2 web-sodies. I pretty much wasted my time getting amped for the TV event, since I saw the teaser earlier and the web-isodes, but oh well. I can also see something else that people on Tumblr where talking about. According to them, the book follows Wicked World, basically meaning that you have read Isle of the lost, watch Descendants, watch Wicked World, read Return to Isle of the lost and then watch Descendants 2. They were still in there Neon Lights outfits.**

 **Speaking of which, what the hell gives with the bagging of the VKs? Anytime something bad happened, they were immediately blamed and all the AK (Auradon Kids), well most of them, always thought that the Rotten Four were up to no good no matter what. Jordan is on the fence a bit but she kinda nice I guess.**

 **Can I also say on a totally unrelated note how unfair it is for Jay and Carlos not to have different looks for the Ball? But that is just me. And now there are new books, so what, is it about to be like Ever After High? For those of you who don't know, in the books of Ever After High, they introduce new characters and then those characters are shoved into the shows. When Cerise, daughter of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, was revealed to have a sister, they made this apparent in one of the books. I watched Dragon Games, one of the specials and saw her sister, not having a clue who she was. I'm not looking forward to this. Yeah, so…enjoy I guess.**

Jay knew he shouldn't have fallen for it. He wasn't stupid, she was a heartbreaker. He had seen her at work, tricking any poor unfortunate soul into falling for her and then she would break their hearts. He saw the strongest of kids break down from her kisses. He knew he shouldn't have fallen for her, but just like the rest of them, he did.

It was subtle at first. She was slightly flirty by nature so he didn't say anything when she sent it his way. The small touches and glances made it a bit more obvious. He should of know, should of seen but he didn't. Before he knew it, he was putty in her hands. The kisses, the attention, the fake love in her eyes, he let himself fall deeper and deeper into the hole he knew he should of avoided.

When the heartbreak came, he knew he shouldn't have been surprised. That didn't stop him from pressing her against the wall, his grip on her arms bound to leave bruises. He pushed back the stinging in his eyes as he glared down at her.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

She gave him a smile that almost looked guilty, "I'm a flirt Jay. Don't think just cause we're friends you're safe. But it was fun while it lasted right?"

Fun, it was fun. He felt happy but the heartbreak of the false love overcame the feeling. He revelled in the small flinch she gave when he punched the wall near her head.

"Yeah it was fun E. sorry, I'm not much of a team player though." He left her with a small amount of fear and his heart.

He should have gotten over it after. He tried and he was doing so well till they came to Auradon. Jealousy filled his being as she flirted with Chad and Doug. It shouldn't have bothered him. They were never going to happen; he knew that, but still. Even after he defended her from Chad, offered some comfort after all the events that happened, even he knew she could change, he knew he could never have her. After all, she was a flirt and she made him hurt, much more than anything else.

 **Short but kinda angsty? I hate angst with a passion and try to avoid it as much as possible. But I hope you enjoyed this, especially dancergymnast2003. Review and send me prompts!**


End file.
